


An unmissable date

by OrionPax



Series: The life and times of Rachel "Redglare" Pyrope [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Family, Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi has an important date but she won't tell Nepeta anything about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unmissable date

**Author's Note:**

> not my best work but I like it.  
> I'm really starting to fall in love with this AU and have so many ideas for stories set there.

Nepeta practically knocked her friend right over when she pounced on her at the end of school. “Hey ‘Rezi! You busy this afternoon?”  
The other teenage girl detangled herself from the haphazard attempt at a hug and straightened out her clothing before replying. “Sorry Nep’ but I have entirely unmissable plans.”  
Nepeta pouted at this slightly but then shrugged it off. They had been friends a long time and she knew if Terezi said something was unmissable then that’s exactly what it was. “OK tomorrow then?” Terezi mearly nodded as she rummaged in her bag for something. “Purfect, tomorrow will be grreat!” It was a favourable mark of their friendship that Terezi didn’t even react to Nepeta’s cat puns any more. Then Nepeta’s mind ticked over to what Terezi had actually said. “Waaait what plans? You got a hot date? OH! OH! Is it Karkitty?” Her eyes lit up as she reached the tail end of the sentence. Maybe Terezi had finally done something about her feelings.  
Bringing up Karkat was enough to make the other girl stumble slightly before catching herself and regaining her balance. She finally retrieved the bag of skittles she had been searching for and ripped it open with her teeth. Depositing the sweets onto one hand she used the other to pick out all the red ones to eat first. Then she rammed the remaining palm full into her mouth and swallowed after barely chewing. Over the years Nepeta had seen the same action done over and over and over. Terezi was near ritualistic with some habits, this one included, and Nepeta knew not to interrupt.  
“No, not with Karkat.” Terezi said simply as the pair walked out the front door and into the summer sun. “And I’m going home first so we can at last walk together for a while.”  
Nepeta skipped forwards a few steps and turned to walk backwards in front of her friend. “I notice you didn’t deny it being a date!”  
Terezi was obviously ready for this line of questioning since she didn’t miss a single beat. “Well I guess you could call it a date but I’m sure as hell not telling you who it is with.” She gave a toothy grin at her excitable friend. She was quite aware that not knowing who Terezi was going on a date with would drive Nepeta out of her little mind.  
Nepeta turned to face the direction she was going again and fell back into step with Terezi. So the obvious answer would have been Karkat, Terezi had been crushing on him for ever, but he was out of the running from the word go. Racking her brain for who else it could possibly be she came up with a grand total of no one. There were plenty of guys Nepeta thought Terezi would look cute with, and even a few girls, but none that she had shown the slightest interest in. “OK fine! I give up! I hope you have loads of fun with mister mystery.” She was now in full on pout mode.  
Terezi laughed and ruffled the hair of her shorter companion and winked as she spoke. “Don’t worry I will.”

As Terezi entered her front door she could hear her mother, Rachel, on the phone talking about work. The high powered lawyer was still dressed in her business suit and red tinted glasses from the court room. Even with Terezi’s fundamental grasp of the law she still couldn’t follow her mum’s rapid fire one sided conversation.  
Moving over she kissed the older woman on the cheek as way of hello before heading upstairs to get ready. This ‘date’ had been a recurring thing so she knew exactly what she was going to wear. It was the same every time.  
Through her open door she heard the doorbell ring followed by her mother telling the person on the other end of the phone that she had to go as she was about to have a very important meeting with a very important client.  
She smiled at that and, dressed in a comfy pair of pyjamas, she moved back downstairs and put the cheesy detective movie in the DVD player and snuggled up on the sofa. Seconds later Rachel walked in carrying the pizza that had just been delivered and now clothed in a loose t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.  
Then, as with every first Friday of the month, they sat on the sofa watching bad law movies and pointing out each and every flaw they could find while filling up on junk food. Finally in the wee hours of the morning they fell asleep where they sat leaning against each other.


End file.
